meant to be?
by xLetmeSignx
Summary: Rukia needs to go back to soul society will Ichigo be able to stop her or will he have to watch her leave and be helpless? crap summery please read though i promise it gets better: one shot first fanfiction


Heeeeeey first fan fiction ever so please be nice and if you have any constructive criticism please say

I own everything XD (I wish)

R and R

*hugs*

(Rukia's pov)

I can't do this anymore. I can't hurt him or myself anymore. I never should have fallen for a human, I knew that from the start and still I couldn't stop myself.

He has put himself in danger to many times for me and I will not let him do that again. He deserves to be with someone that can take care of him and always be there for him. I can see the quick longing glances that Inoue gives him and it's obvious that she has liked him for an extremely long time.

He has always been there to protect me and I will always keep a special place for him in my heart but I can see now that its time to go and never return.

(Normal pov)

It had started raining a week ago and still it hadn't stopped. Rukia was hiding in the closet trying to bite back the tears. Ichigo was lying on his bed thinking about that fateful day when his mother had died. It had rain that day and since then it seems like it has always rained on Ichigo.

'Ichigo, dinner' the voice had come from Yuzu.

I'm going to miss her, Rukia thought.

'Coming,' came Ichigo's gruff reply.

He stopped outside his closet and knocked,

' Rukia get your butt out of there and have something to eat.

'I'll get something later,' she called back.

What's wrong with her? Ichigo could tell something was wrong. He had known her too long to not realise when she isn't acting herself. Not like when she pretends to be the sickly sweet schoolgirl, but when she pretends everything is fine when that was obviously far from the truth.

'Okay,' Ichigo replied hesitantly.

He walked towards his door and went down the stairs.

(Rukia's pov)

Now's my chance. This better not end up the same as the last time I ran away. If he gets hurt that badly again I doubt he will survive this time.

I packed my small bag earlier so I can just get up and go as soon as possible. It's better not to drag this horrible experience out any longer. I'm happy that I won't hurt him anymore and I should be relieved I'm finally going back to my home but I can't help but feel a little part of me will die just knowing that I will never see his rare almost non-existent smile ever again.

(Normal Pov)

Ichigo had just finished his dinner. He ate it quickly because he wanted to see what was wrong with Rukia now. He had noticed earlier in the week that she wasn't acting the same way that she usually did and he wanted to see what was wrong. Little did anyone know that over the period of time he had fallen for her but he had no clue how to tell her. He wanted so badly to know if she felt the same but he also couldn't face being rejected by the one person he loves. That would hurt more than any blow he had ever received in battle.

Rukia quietly slid out of the closet making sure to make as little noise as possible. She had no idea how she would explain herself to Ichigo if he walked in now so she prayed to god that he wouldn't.

She now had her back to the bedroom door so she didn't notice Ichigo stepped soundlessly through his bedroom door. He saw her step towards the window, small bag in her hand and he instantly knew what she was going to do.

He would not let her do this again. The last time he had lost her he realised just how much she ment to him. Panic had him standing there dumbly whilst he looked at her back. Rukia sighed making him come out of his daze. He quietly stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.  
To say she was surprised was an under statement. She knew who it was obviously as soon as he touched her she felt his strong reitsu go through her body.

'Don't do this, not again you can't leave me again Rukia.'

Rukia span around and looked him dead in the eyes.

'And why not? I have been nothing but a burden to you ever since I came here and you know that.' She knew she was acting like a bitch but she couldn't help it. She needed to be strong or else she would never be able to turn her back on the human she had regretfully fallen in love with.

'B...b... because... ' Ichigo took a deep breath, he never thought it would be this hard to tell anyone he loved them. He closed his eyes and braced himself for her reaction.

'You can't leave Rukia because I..i love you okay I love you so much and I have for a long time and I want you to be with me and that is why you cant leave me.' He slowly opened his eyes to find a stunned Rukia mouth hanging open and all.

After what seemed like an eternity Rukia began to speak.

'I am sorry Ichigo but I only see you as a friend and that alone' Rukia blatantly lied not to hurt him but to make it easier for her to say goodbye.

Ichigo just stood there fighting back his tears, he had no idea Rukia was doing the same thing.

She took a step towards him and whispered in his ear…

'Don't come after me please, try and forget me it will make it all easier if you do.'

She took a step towards the window and looked back at the crushed boy.

'I will never forget you Ichigo, I promise you that.'

With her final word said Rukia jumped through the window and let the silent tears fall.

This was the last time she would ever see the only boy she had ever been in love with and it turned out he loved her too.

Oh well some things just aren't meant to be.

She thought as she stepped into the doors that would lead her to her fate.


End file.
